Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ NyσHυngяιαxNyσPяυsια
by Anniih
Summary: En la cama es donde más se perciben sus diferencias, e incluso lo hacen de forma distinta. Es posible que Géminis/Hungría llegue a eyacular, pero la Capricornio/Prusia, la mayoría de las veces quedará insatisfecha; o lo que es peor, acomplejada. "La grandiosa yo está decepcionada. ―se cruzó de brazos, molesta." /DanielxJulchen.


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz. La portada me pertenece.

**Pareja: **Nyo: HungríaxPrusia/DanielxJulchen.

**Advertencias: **Versiones nyo's de algunos personajes (Alemania=Monica); hetero. Lime, bastante suave.

**Datos:** Hungría es Géminis (8/O6) y Prusia es Capricornio (18/O1).

No pregunten en lo que estaba pensando para hacer esta versión xD

_¿Extrañaban los horóscopos?_

* * *

**【****Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ NyσHυngяιαxNyσPяυsια****】**

**·**

**·**

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[● Géminis ●]**

Suele ser cortés, cariñoso, amable y generoso. Disfruta con lo inusual y la novedad, ya que la vida la considera como un juego.

"_¡Esto es genial!" ―Hungría reía fuertemente sentado en la montaña rusa que no paraba la velocidad. Prusia también lo disfrutaba, Italia Veneciano también lo disfrutaba y Alemania también._

_Una vez que se bajaron del juego de atracción, Daniel había propuesto ir a otro juego más._

"_Hemos subido a tres y no son de las más suaves, Daniel, la grandiosa yo no se siente bien" ―decía tocándose el estómago―. "Creo que voy a vomitar y no será grandioso…"_

"_No puede ser, creí que te divertías."_

"_¡La grandiosa yo puede divertirse sin tantos juegos extremos, hasta mi querida schwester está mal! Oh por…" ―Julchen tuvo que ir a buscar un basurero para vomitar, que luego fue turno de la alemana menor en un basurero al lado del otro._

_Feliciano se acercó a su novia alemana, mirando a Daniel. Es mejor terminar la tarde de parejas amigas, en la noche podrían visitar a Francia y a España. Daniel acertó, tranquilizó a Prusia, llevándosela fuera del parque. _

"_¿Estás mejor?"_

"_Nein…" ―y le vomitó encima._

"_¡Prusia, eres asquerosa!"_

"_¡Cierra la boca y carga mi grandiosa persona; es tu culpa!"_

**X**

Le gusta de sobremanera descubrir cómo es la gente, justamente porque la gente en sí misma le resulta interesante para investigar.

"_Lo sé, sé que Holanda es homosexual"__ ―decía al aire Hungría, conversando con Prusia, Austria, quien no entendía qué demonios hacía él aquí y con Francia presente―. "Tengo pruebas."_

"_¿Acaso te acostaste con él, mon cher ami?" ―dijo y Daniel rodó los ojos._

"_Y también sé que Polonia se depila cuando usa faldas."_

"…_Eso es aterrador" ―mencionó Prusia―. "Creí que era tan rubio en las piernas que la grandiosa yo nunca pensaría que se depilara. ¿Se depilará más que la grandiosa yo?"_

"_Hermano mayor no se depila, ¡depilarse no es de hombres! ¡Viva el vello, es de hombres!"_

"_¡¿Por qué tienes que desnudarte aquí?!"_

"_¡Inmoral, indícenseme, tonto!"_

"_¡Y Francia usa rosa porque sólo tiene un monstruito entre las piernas!" ―gritó Daniel― "¡Y se avergüenza, ya que Inglaterra lo molesta, y por eso a Francia le gusta que le rompan el a-!_

_Ese húngaro, era hombre muerto._

**X**

Aunque le disguste sentirse interrogado, la mayor parte del tiempo será honesto sobre todo si no le han cansado con ninguna pregunta, pero harán justamente lo contrario si lo presionan y lo inquietan con muchas demandas emocionales; como respuesta puedes tener, en el mejor de los casos: un gran silencio, y en el peor de los casos: muchas mentiras. No se trata de que le mienta de manera deliberada, simplemente no tiene conciencia de lo que le termina de decir o de hacer.

"_¿Dónde diablos dejaste a mi pollita?"_

"_No lo sé." __―dijo y Prusia giró la lámpara enviando toda la luz a los ojos de Hungría, quien estaba prácticamente en un interrogatorio con la policía mala._

"_Una vez más, ¿dónde está Gilbird?"_

"_Tranquila, podemos poner un folleto con su foto."_

"_¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Cualquiera puede llegar con un pollo que no es mi grandiosa pollita!"_

"_Todos son iguales."_

"_¡Mi pollo es __**el **__pollo, no un pollo! ¡Su pelaje brilla en la luz del sol, utilizo champú especial para pollos con máximo resplandor! Te pedí que lo cuidaras mientras yo no estaba grandiosamente ausente. ¿Qué hiciste con mi Gilbird?"_

_ "Juro que no lo asé."_

"_Dime la verdad, Daniel. Quiero a mi Gilbrid de vuelta o te cortaré el cabello."_

"_Em..., pues… Entró Francis y se llevó a Gilbird."_

"_¿Francis? ¡Francis! ¡Devuélveme mi pollo, es hembra!" ―salió corriendo de la habitación, iba a rescatar a su mascota de las malvadas manos del francés._

_Daniel suspiró, la verdad no quería mentirle, pero mantenerse callado era más peligroso todavía. En el pasado él la golpeaba a menudo, pero ahora tal vez, ella le daría la revancha. Aun así, Francis no entró y se llevó a Gilbird, él llamó a Francis porque Gilbird estaba enfermo y no sabía qué hacer. Bueno, rezaba que cuando llegara Prusia a casa de Francia, Gilbird esté bien, o si no, él sufriría las consecuencias. _

**X**

Un Géminis enamorado resulta muy poético y elocuente, y nadie más indicado que Géminis para escribir las cartas más románticas, nada mejor para este signo que las cartas, los e-mails, los faxes, las llamadas de larga distancia, etc.

"_¿Gilbird, qué haces?" __―Julchen se acercó a la ventana donde el ser amarillo sostenía una nota en sus patitas. Le quitó la nota y la leyó._

'_Traigo para ti, un poema que parece carta, o quizás es una carta que sueña ser poema.  
Te escribí hoy unas frases reconocibles, unas frases que amas y que esperas, unas frases que te gustará reencontrar…'_

_Mientras leía, su teléfono recibió un mensaje de texto: ¿Te gustó la carta?_

_Julchen escribió: Aún no termino, estúpido hippie._

_Daniel escribió: Ok, te espero._

_Julchen escribió: ¿Por qué en ninguna parte dice que soy grandiosa?_

_Daniel escribió: Ups, sabía que se me olvidaba un detalle._

_Julchen escribió: Bien, supongo que me gustó, pero para la próxima, repite cien veces que soy grandiosa._

_Daniel escribió: Prefiero acosar al señor Roderich xD_

**X**

Si tienes una queja o quieres que él cambie algo, dígaselo de forma suave, calma y lógica y sea muy justa con este asunto. Él ya es de por sí muy justo consigo mismo agradeciendo sus propias falencias. La escuchará y como no queda atrapado en los rígidos esquemas de un tonto orgullo, le dará una sincera disculpa y hará un esfuerzo muy genuino para tratar de solucionar cualquier problema o situación.

"_No."_

"_¿Por qué no?"_

"_Porque soy tan grandiosa que no necesito de fundamentos sobre que no me gusta tu actitud de dejar la maldita tapa del inodoro levantada. ¿Es tan difícil bajarla?"_

"…_da pereza."_

"_Tch. Y para variar, deja tu afán por las flores, ¡llegaran las abejas!"_

"_¿Algo más?"_

"_Ja. Roncas cuando duermes."_

"_Ese no es mi problema."_

"_Mis grandiosos oídos quedaran sordos."_

_Daniel bostezó._

"_Y por último, no me agrada para nada tus colecciones de…de…yaoi."_

"_Lidia con eso."_

"_Si no quieres cambiar, me voy de aquí."_

"_Hey…espera…lo siento, cambiaré el yaoi por el yuri."_

"_Muy tarde, ¡y eso no tiene diferencia! Buscaré donde quedarme, después de todo, soy una nación sin hogar en el mapamundi."_

"_Pe-Pero…" ―ella ya se había ido― "¿Yaoi por yuri?"_

_[Continuará…]_

**X**

Sería aún mejor si le escribes una carta ocurrente, y no intentes gritarle o abrumarlo con lágrimas, no le va a gustar y tampoco lo considera una situación íntima de pareja, no soporta las quejas y las críticas constantes.

_[Continuación…]_

_Sabía que Prusia se quedaría en casa de Francia, claro que le preocupa un poco las intenciones del francés de consolar mucho a Prusia. _

_Tocó a la puerta, Francis abrió, entendió y lo invitó a la sala donde la germana yacía sin hacer nada productivo. Francis los dejó solos, yendo a su habitación._

_Daniel se mordió el labio y se acomodó su cabello tomado._

"_¿Qué tal si conversamos?"_

"_¿Sobre el yaoi? Francis está allá dentro, allá puedes compartir sus perversos gustos, y tus gustos son claros signos de que eres gay y me estás mintiendo."_

"_¿De dónde diablos sacas eso?"_

"_¡Revistas para chicas que le robé a Natasha!"_

_Hungría no quería saber por qué Bielorrusia cargaba con una revista así, ¿tan desesperada está para casarse con Rusia?_

"_Julchen, no soy gay" ―dijo bastante serio, caminando donde la prusiana que se mantenía sentada en el sofá―. "Soy bisexual."_

_La palabra cayó como cemento duro en la cabeza de Prusia. Sobresaltó poniéndose de pie._

"_WAS?!" ―gritó― "¡Le has mentido todo este tiempo a la grandiosa yo!"_

"_Prusia, estuve casado con Austria cincuenta y dos años, es obvio que entre nosotros pasó algo...muchas cosas. El señor Austria gime muy bien."_

"_¡Sé que pasaron cosas, no soy tan tonta! ¡Pero jamás imaginé que fueras bisexual, nunca me lo dijiste y te lo pregunté varias veces!"_

"_No grites, está Francis."_

"_¡No me importa! Tú, húngaro de poca clase, hippie apestoso, ¿cómo pudiste…conmigo, que soy tan grandiosa?"_

"_No te escucharé más, vine a hacer las paces y recibo tus insoportables gritos narcisistas."_

"_¡Sí, vete!" ―gritó y se fue. Eso no estuvo bien._

"_Mon amour, esa pelea fue…rara. El hermano mayor presentía que Daniel tenía tendencia a ambos sexos."_

"…_¿Qué voy a hacer, Francis?"_

"_Escríbele una carta de reconciliación y disculpas."_

"_No voy a disculparme."_

"_No seas orgullosa. Hazlo, funcionará, si no quieres pasar lindas y calurosas noches conmigo. ¡Detente, mi brazo! ¡No me hagas llaves! ¡De acuerdo, ya entendí!"_

**X**

Para seducirlo, hay que encontrar nuevas formas de hacer las cosas usuales: experimenta con técnicas manuales y orales. A Géminis le gustará probar cualquier cosa nueva, al menos una vez, porque la rutina es una forma segura para matar su impulso sexual.

_Miraba horrorizada el objeto que tenía en sus manos._

"_Francis…esto es…"_

"_Un consolador."__ ―dijo, y la prusiana levantó la mirada mientras sus mejillas sonrojaban._

"…_Yo ya tengo a Daniel, no estoy tan desesperada…"_

"_No entiendes, úsalo en Daniel, experimenten cosas nuevas, le hará bien una nueva experiencia, además…estuvo casado con cierto austriaco __―se encogió de hombros, no es como si Prusia no supiera esa asquerosa información del pasado―__, y por si fuera poco con tu problema de que nada de nada con Daniel durante tres meses, es horrible."__ ―Francia tenía razón, hace tres meses ellos dos nada de nada, era como si el húngaro se hubiera aburrido de lo mismo. Julchen suspiró, la verdad es que ya lo habían hecho en tantos lugares, en tantas formas que, ahora optar por un lugar que utilizaron, no tiene gracia ni peligro._

"_Uhm… ¿y si se niega?"_

"_Insístele, ¿o acaso la grandiosa Prusia se dará por vencida?"_

"_¡Eso jamás!" __―exclamó Julchen, apretando con puño cerrado aquel vibrador―__ ¡Prepárate Daniel!" __―estaba animada, pero tenía dudas de por qué Francis tenía un vibrador… urg, no quería averiguarlo._

_Más tarde en casa:_

"_Jeje…no." __―negó Hungría al ver y escuchar la propuesta poco ética de Prusia._

"_¡Será divertido, será grandioso!"__ ―seguía animada e insistente, no perdería, ella no pierde, la grandiosa Julchen, Prusia no pierde. _

"_¡¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?!"__ ―pero él no quería._

"_De mi grandiosa cabeza" __―rió para sí misma aunque fuera mentira, además, de no querer perder, ya estaba toda lista para tener una noche de pasión asombrosa. Su aparato vibrador lo tenía amarrado bajo su pelvis, lo que no aparecía muy atractivo para Daniel sin importar que estuviera en ropa interior―__. "Vamos, di que sí~, será grandioso~, amorcito~."_

"_No, no lo voy hacer, por algo yo tengo uno de verdad y tú eres una mujer."__ ―jamás caería, ¡él era el hombre, él era el macho, él era el activo en la relación!_

"_Creí que tú manejabas que algunas parejas heterosexuales experimentan esto" __―atacó Prusia sabiendo perfectamente que su novio le gusta hablar y comentar sobre experiencias sexuales de libros e historias por internet, del mismo tema que disputan ahora―__. "¡Y nada de nada desde hace tres meses! ¡Me desespera!"_

_No sabía qué hacer Hungría, si experimentar algo nuevo o seguir en la rutina sin hacer nada de nada. En ese momento, por alguna extraña sensación, recordó que hizo algo similar con Austria…_

"_Si el señorito podrido pudo cogerte, la grandiosa yo también puede"__ ―surcó una sonrisa, esperando en la cama―.__ "Te gustará, te lo prometo. La grandiosa yo siempre ha sido buena contigo."_

_A la hora después…, sí, a la hora…_

"_¿Y? ¿Ves que soy muy grandiosa?" __―estaba acostada al lado de Daniel, jugando con su castaño cabello húmedo, los dos bajo las sábanas. Daniel la miró de reojo, podría ser un sí―__ "¡Te logré sacar dos orgasmos!" __―no era para que se halagara tanto._

"_Sí…no estuvo mal."__ ―y no sería tan malo reconocerlo. Entonces, Julchen posó su mentón sobre el hombro de él._

"_¿Encendí la mecha del amor?"_

"_No hables como Francis, por favor" __―ella no podía echar a perder el ambiente hablando como Francis, y hablando de Francis, sospecha que él tuvo relación en este suceso. Bueno, da igual, por lo menos recuperaron la mecha del amor―. "¿Quieres encender una fogata?"_

"_Estoy un poco cansada, ¿sabes?"_

"_Oh, que lastima, yo no, ¡es mi revancha!"_

"_¡Espera…, eso duele!"_

**(●●●)**

**[● Capricornio ●]**

Es trabajadora, responsable, práctica, cauta, calculadora, dominante, ambiciosa, honesta, disciplinada y terca, y dispuesta a persistir hasta que sea necesario para conseguir su objetivo.

"_Me quiero ir a casa…" ―bostezó Inglaterra, ya no daba más escuchando todos esos tontos puntos de Prusia, ¿por qué era tan persistente si sabe que nadie la escucha?, ¿por qué Alemania no calma a su hermana? Parece que también está durmiendo, así como Alfred, como Francis, como Iván…, como todos._

"_Como pueden ver en este asombroso proyector de holograma que me prestó Kiku, que Europa necesita de mi asombra presencia…" ―ni siquiera ella se percata del todo que todos no la escuchan a partir del punto número veinte― "Por lo tanto, como este sector necesita de mí, lo quiero."_

"_¡Oye!" ―ahora sí sobresaltó Francia― "¡Esas son mis tierras!"_

"_Seré un reino exitoso nuevamente, lo siento Francis, serás mi esclavo."_

"_¿Sexual?, por mí ningún problema." _

"_No serás esclavo sexual, Francis" ―le dijo y Francis se deprimió―. "¿Alguien quiere decir algo más?"_

"_¿Puedo irme a casa?" ―Estados Unidos levantó la mano._

"_No."_

"_Bu-But…"_

"_Dije que no, y escucharás todo lo que la grandiosa yo diga, tonto crío. Deberás darme respeto, ¡tengo más experiencia que tú, crío!, ¡Tú eras un feto cuando mi grandioso reino era invencible!"_

"_Sí pero…" ―desvió la vista a Arthur, Arthur negaba con la cabeza con la señal 'mantén tu boca cerrada'― "ya no lo eres, eres una anciana, ya ríndete."_

_Alfred terminó con traumatismo cerebral ante el cabezazo asombroso de la asombrosa Prusia. Al rato después, Daniel vino a buscarla a rastras, y para colmo Julchen fijó otra reunión para solucionar otros puntos._

_[Continuará…]_

**X**

Puede cambiar de ángel a demonio en unos minutos, y por cosas que muchas veces parecen no tener importancia.

_[Continuación…]_

"_¿Cómo se te ocurre golpear a Alfred?"_

"_Él comenzó, me trató de anciana."_

"_No es argumento andar por la vida cabeceando a quién quieras porque te trató de anciana, Prusia."_

"_No discutiré contigo, sólo espero que ese niñato mimado aprenda la lección de no meterse con alguien más asombrosa que él, además…"―comenzó a acercarse al húngaro, jugando con la coleta que colgaba sobre el hombro. Julchen quería jugar un poco―, "ayúdame a darme buenos puntos contra ese crío."_

"_Yo creo que deberías darle unos puntos a Alfred."_

"_Eso dije."_

"_Sí, eso dijiste."_

"_¿Por qué repites lo que la asombrosa yo diga?"_

"_No estoy repitiendo nada, sólo te apoyo. Si quieres hacer nuevos puntos para ser una nación de nuevo, hazlo."_

"_Sí, lo voy hacer, y la próxima reunión será mucho mejor."_

"_Creo que la próxima reunión lo harás mucho mejor."_

"_¡Estás repitiendo todo lo que digo!"_

"_No tienes por qué enojarte, sólo digo que te apoyo, que si quieres hacer una gran reunión, hazla con tus puntos sobre la mesa. Sí, deberías hacer eso."_

"_Eso es lo que voy hacer."_

"_Tienes que hacerlo."_

"_¿Me estás tomando el pelo?"_

"_¿No ibas a planificar tu reunión?"_

"_Claro que la planificaré y será grandiosa, tanto que todos quedarán asombrados."_

"_¿Sabes qué? Sí, ve a planificar tu reunión, tus puntos contra Estados Unidos y los territorios de Rusia y Polonia. Sí, hazlo."_

"_¡Lo haré; deja repetir lo que la grandiosa yo diga!"_

"_¡Nadie te repite nada, sólo digo lo que creo!"_

"_¡Voy a buscar esos planes en el sótano que hice hace tiempo!"_

"_¡En el sótano hay muchos planes tuyos desde hace mucho tiempo, úsalos!"_

"_¡Deja de repetir mis ideas! ¡Me voy de aquí, tú no puedes conversar tan grandiosamente como yo!"_

**X**

Es orgullosa pero sabe perdonar, aunque sea celosa.

_Se mordía el labio, fruncía el ceño. Estaba molesta, muy molesta viendo a ese señorito podrido hablándole a su húngaro, quién era de su propiedad absoluta, que algún día ella resurgirá como reino y Daniel será su esclavo sexual –esa idea fue de Francia-._

_Quería golpear a Austria, no importaba si era el ex-esposo de su novio…espera… ¡eso era lo peor de todo! _

_El ex-esposo, el ex-esposo, el ex-esposo, el ex-esposo, el ex-esposo, el ex-esposo, el ex-esposo, el ex-esposo, el ex-esposo, el ex-esposo…de su novio._

_Tomó cartas en el asunto, envió un mensaje de texto sin salir detrás de la pared donde se escondía. Listo, Daniel vendría al escribirle que tenía una urgencia en su estómago. Daniel dejó a Austria con una sonrisa y venía hacia Julchen con esa sonrisa._

"_¿Qué le ocurre a tu estómago?"_

"_Te mentí grandiosamente para que dejaras de hablarle a ese idiota austriaco."_

"_¿Estás celosa?"_

"_¿Bromeas? Ese idiota austriaco no tiene donde caerse muerto, no me supera. ¡Ja, ja!"_

"_Bueno, de todas formas, perdóname por conversar sobre el tiempo con el señor Roderich, ¿contenta?"_

"_Ah, supongo." ―cogió el brazo de Hungría, ambos dieron la vuelta para darle la espalda a distancia a Austria, pero Prusia giró la cabeza capturando la mirada de él. Le hizo señas con una mano: te cortaré el cuello, el húngaro es mío, si te le acercas invadiré tus regiones vitales sea como sea. Y levantó el dedo de al medio._

_Austria no entendía cuál era el problema de hablar con Hungría sobre el problema económico en Europa y del clima._

**X**

Como es trabajadora, planifica minuciosamente su futuro y no tiene miedo del trabajo duro, si éste le sirve a su ascenso económico, por lo que no soporta pedir o mendigar nada a nadie, es demasiado orgullosa para eso. Es increíble como ella se las arregla para convencer a la gente de que están haciendo un gran negocio al aceptar sus argumentos.

_Julchen se secó la frente con el brazo, estaba algo agotada cuidando el huerto de tomates de Antonio. Necesitaba dinero para comprarle algo a Daniel, el aniversario se acerca y quiere planificar bien todo._

_Se dio un descanso sentada en una silla bajo la sombra, vio a España salir de la casa y lo llamó con un grito, también iba Romano. Al acercarse a ella, ésta habló._

"_Toño, te sugiero que me pagues el doble por mi grandioso esfuerzo."_

"_¿Y eso por qué? Quedamos que te pagaría lo justo y necesario, tía."__ ―España no entendía nada, mientras Lovino mordía meticulosamente un tomate, pues no le agradaron esas palabras de la prusiana._

"_No soy tu tía. Como sea…, te explicaré. Mi grandiosa presencia hace que tus tomates se vuelvan más rojos, sólo les hablo y sonrojan, incluso lloran cuando me alejo."_

"_¿De verdad? __―se dio un tiempo para pensar, a lo que Prusia acertó confirmando su destreza en la grandiosidad― __¡Eso es genial! ¿Escuchaste, Lovino?"_

"_No vas a creerle, ¿o sí, bastardo?" ―era completamente estúpido y poco lógico que los tomates se vuelvan tan rojos por la tonta y estúpida presencia de esa narcisista hermana mayor de esa alemana corpulenta novia de su tonto hermano menor, maldición._

"_Será un grandioso gran negocio para ambos, compañero." ―Julchen insistió. Antonio aceptó._

"_No puede ser tan estúpido." ―Lovino rodó los ojos, era increíble de lo idiota que era Antonio. Bueno, cualquiera era capaz de convencer al bastardo de Antonio._

**X**

El principal defecto de la capricorniana es creerse superior. Ella es tan amante de las alabanzas que, a menudo, tiende a dar indirectas para que alguien diga algo.

"_¡Jajajaja, la grandiosa yo ha conquistado al mundo entero!"_

"_Sólo es un juego de computadoras, Prusia."_

"_Oh, cállate, me envidias porque soy la mejor y logré conquistar a Europa medieval, ahora debes aceptar tu derrota, incluyendo muchos halagos hacia mi maravillosa persona."_

"_¿Trataste de dar una indirecta fallida?"__ ―preguntó arqueando una ceja, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Rió― "No te daré en el gusto."_

"_¡Dime que soy superior! ¡Deberías tener un santuario en mi honor en la casa! ¡Inventaré una religión: Prusianidad Ortodoxa!"_

"_Yo no te conozco…"_

**X**

No suelen mostrar fácilmente sus sentimientos y le costará mostrarse feliz en una relación, por lo que es algo que hay que sobrellevar; en secreto la relación puede ser positiva. Sé serio con tus intenciones.

"_¿Todavía no quieres contarles a tus amigotes?"_

"_No es que no quiera contarlo, tal vez se rían, tal vez nos molesten, tal vez…muchas cosas."_

"_Prusia, llevamos tres meses. Ya todos deben saberlo o sospechan, incluso Kiku me asusta cuando nos espía, también Feliciano, sobre todo tu hermana."_

"_Mónica me ha hecho preguntas sobre nosotros…"_

"_¿Y cuándo quieres contarlo?, creí que irías gritando por todas partes que tienes una relación grandiosa y todo ese narcisismo tuyo."_

"_Ese es el problema, la asombrosa yo no está acostumbrada a las relaciones serias. No niego que me divertía con Francis y con Antonio en el pasado, y secretamente con el señorito podrido…"_

"_Sí…esas regiones vitales."_

"_El punto es que…, no estoy acostumbrada."_

"_Está bien, como quieras."_

"_Oye."_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Ten" __―le extendió una caja de chocolates pegada al pecho del húngaro―. "Y no molestes."_

**X**

De cara al sexo conviene ser muy transparente con la Capricornio, ya que este signo es de naturaleza escéptica y no se atreve a confiar en los demás. Cuanto más abierto seas con ella, más cómoda se sentirá como amante.

_La arrastró al lugar, Julchen no quería por dos razones: Una; estaban en receso de una importante reunión donde exponía –de nuevo- sus puntos y bases para pedir tierras y tener ciudades más modernas que Dubai. Dos; ¡estaba loco!, ¡todos los escucharían!_

_De acuerdo, a ella también le gusta un poco el peligro, juegos eróticos y todas esas cosas, sin embargo, esto sí era peligroso. Podría entrar Francia, querrá unirse. Podría entrar Polonia, querrá vestirse de colegiala para atrapar a Hungría. Podría entrar Inglaterra, querrá llamar a la policía a la NCA. Podría entrar Rusia, ¡le daría hardcore! _

_No obstante, Daniel lo tenía planeado. Puerta con seguro por dentro, nadie puede abrir desde afuera. _

_Julchen era escéptica, no va a servir, la puerta de un baño público es la puerta de un baño público, y de hombres. ¿Qué más asqueroso tener relaciones en un baño de hombres?, ¿eh? El baño de mujeres era mucho más grandioso y limpio. En fin, ya no podía negarse a los besos ni caricias viajando por todo su grandioso cuerpo. _

"_Nadie va a entrar, confía en mí." __―susurró Hungría entre besos, tomando a Prusia sobre su cintura, pegada a la pared. _

_Ella no desconfía de él, desconfía de los demás. No quiere aparecer en páginas pornográficas subidas por la cámara de Kiku. Espera, le preguntó directamente cortando todo si Daniel tenía alguna cámara escondida. Daniel alzó una ceja, él no tenía tiempo para idear eso, bueno…le gusta grabar y sacar fotos cuando atrapa a algunas parejas y no parejas o deslices durante las reuniones, pero esto no._

_¿Ahora podría ella relajarse, soltarse y ser la prusiana que conoce en la cama?_

"_Sólo si alejas a la grandiosa yo de la pared, está helada, mi espalda está helada." ―era una orden. Daniel obedeció y la cargo hasta sentarse en un inodoro, volviendo a besarla, mientras sentía las manos de ella desabrocharle la corbata, la camisa, todo lo del pecho, porque del ombligo hacia abajo, ya estaban listos._

_[Continuará…]_

**X**

En vez de decirle "Te quiero", es mejor decirle: "¡Tú eres la mujer más competente que he conocido!"

_[Continuación]_

"_¿Ves? Te dije que nadie molestaría" ―mencionaba Daniel, vistiéndose, sólo le quedaban los pantalones y los zapatos―, "y te haría sentir bien, ahora yo soy el asombroso." ―surcó una sonrisa._

"_Ni en tus mejores sueños serás tan asombroso como yo, incluso yo sería más asombrosa si fuera hombre" ―sonrió también, pero con más grandeza terminando de abrochar el último botón de su blusa―. "Mi asombrosidad es infinita… ¡soy tan asombrosa que inventé una palabra! ¡Keseseseses!"_

_Daniel la miró unos segundos, Julchen lo miró y se sintió un poco, sólo un poco incómoda. ¿Por qué le mira tan pensativo?_

"_Eres tan jodidamente narcisista, Julchen."_

"_Y tú, un idiota hippie con mucha suerte en tener una mujer tan asombrosa como yo."_

"_La palabra narcisista te queda muy pequeña."_

_Esas palabras, simplemente eran un 'Te quiero' en su dialecto._

**O**

**O**

**O**

● ● ● **Cσmρατιbιlιdαd ● ● ●**

Géminis diciendo blanco hoy y negro mañana, llega un punto donde Capricornio no sigue el juego y se cierra.

"_Mañana iremos a la playa con tus amigos, junto con Feli, Lovi y Mónica."_

"_¡Grandioso!"_

_Al otro día…_

"_¡Estamos listos! ¡Daniel, vamos, se nos hace tarde, no quiero perderme la grandiosa playa!"_

"_¿Cuál playa?" ―se rascó el vientre, recién se había levando de la cama, ni siquiera estaba listo ni bañado― "Oh, la playa… Cambio de planes, iremos donde el señor Roderich en la noche a ver un teatro en Viena."_

"_Me estás tomando el pelo."_

"_Nem."_

"_¡Hoy iríamos a la grandiosa playa con los chicos, pero prefieres que vamos a una aburrida obra de teatro con ese señorito! ¡Iré sola a la playa, y si Francis me viola, será toda tu responsabilidad!"_

**X**

A Capricornio le encanta seguir las reglas, y a Géminis le encanta romperlas. Sin embargo, pueden distorsionar una relación de pareja si los dos no hacen ningún tipo de concesión para asumir y respetar, las diferencias de su pareja. Porque ambos signos tienen rasgos muy definidos, y se sentirán inseguros si el otro intenta imponer su forma de ser sobre el otro.

"_Regla número uno: debes decirme el primer 'Eres grandiosa' del día."_

"_No haré tal tontería para subirte el condenado ego."_

"_¡Regla número dos!: Cada vez que haya una posa de agua, debes tirarte y hacerme un puente para que mis grandiosos zapatos no se mojen."_

"…_Jamás."_

"_No he pedido tu opinión."_

"_No necesito permiso para opinar que no te levaré el ego. Eso es lo tan…molesto que tienes."_

"_¿A sí? Muy bien, puedo decirte que es molesto que uses el cabello largo e intentes parecerte a mí."_

"_¿Qué yo qué? Oye, mi coleta es bonita y es símbolo de sensualidad húngara, y Francis también tiene el cabello largo."_

"_Hablamos de Francis, Daniel."_

"_Oh, tienes razón. Como sea, no haré caso a tus absurdas reglas. ¿Qué dice en la cinco?" ―había visto desde lejos la número cinco, la cual le llamó la atención. Prusia se posó tapando la pizarra, esa regla fue in disparate de su parte que dejaba mostrar sus grandiosos sentimientos. Daniel logró empujarla sujetándole la cara que no se acercara― "Debes darle a la grandiosa yo el derecho de follarte. ¿Julchen…?"_

"_Dijiste que eres bisexual, ¿puede la grandiosa yo domarte?"_

"…_Nem."_

"_¡Es injusto, tienes una grandiosa novia que quiere follarte! ¡Cualquier hombre estaría besando mis asombrosos pies por darle placer!"_

"_¡Dije que no, no y no!"_

"_¡¿Qué hay del apestoso de Austria?!"_

"…_em…"_

"_Hungría, Daniel, Héderváry…, tú…"_

"_No fue con Austria…"_

"_¿Con quién fue? Te acepto lo del señorito podrido, ¿pero otra persona?"_

"_Rumania. Todo tiene una explicación lógica y racional."_

** X **

En asuntos financieros, el dinero es importante para la Capricornio y es muy prudente con todo tipo de gastos, no porque sea tacaña, sino porque le preocupa mucho una estabilidad económica. Géminis, por otra parte, es mucho más descuidado y tiende a gastar dinero en caprichos o en regalos para su familia y amigos.

_Julchen había entrado al cuarto a buscar una chaqueta del armario, cuando la sacó, algunas prendas de Daniel cayeron al suelo. Las recogió y se fijó muy bien que ciertos libros también cayeron bajos sus grandiosos ojos con heterocromia._

_No eran libros, parecían libros. Eran ¿comics?, no eras comics, eran mangas y doujinshis bastante extraños. Ya lo sabía…_

"_¡Héderváry! ¡¿De dónde sacaste dinero para comprarte tantos libros hentai, yaoi, yuri y hetero?! ¡Héderváry!"_

_Daniel escapó de la casa, iría donde Feliks a quedarse algunos pocos días hasta recuperar el dinero que tomó de Prusia, es que estaba desesperado por las nuevas ediciones de nuevos mangas yaoi, y sobre todo regalarle uno a Kiku, un regalo para devolverle un favor._

"_¡Tomaste mi grandioso dinero, era ahorro para mi exposición de mi renacer como reinado!"_

_[Continuará…]_

**X**

En una relación de pareja de Géminis y Capricornio es muy importante sentar unas bases sobre la gestión de la economía doméstica para evitar posibles problemas en el futuro.

_[Continuación]_

"_Mi grandioso dinero, es para financiar mis exposiciones en esas condenadas reuniones para fundamentar del por qué Prusia debe regresar con luz y esperanza. ¿Bien?"_

"_Bien…"_

"_Ese es respecto a una gran parte de mi grandioso dinero. Por otra parte, esta cantidad de dinero es para los gastos de la casa. ¿Bien?"_

"_Bien…, pero…es todo sobre tu dinero."_

"_Y tú dinero, lo usas para masturbarte con tus mangas yaoi o yuri, lo que sea."_

"…_No utilizo mis tesoros para masturbarme."_

"_Y la grandiosa yo nació ayer, por supuesto. Bien, espero que entiendas los gastos de los dos."_

"_¿Bienes separados?"_

"_Algo similar, eres peligroso con el dinero en las manos, no sé cómo lo habrá hecho el señorito contigo."_

**X**

Para no caer en la desilusión, ambos deben acompañar su pasión con dosis de complicidad intelectual, humor, actividad social y planes de futuro.

_En un bar no muy lejano, una pareja ebria y todavía bebiendo a pesar de que van a cerrar el lugar..._

"_Y-Yo…yo sé que…soy asombrosa." _

"_Lo has…re-repetido co-como cinco…veces…hic."_

"_Me gusta repetirlo…, idiota."_

"_¿Te acuerdas…cuándo é-éramos niños?" ―preguntó y Julchen sonrió._

"_Tú te creías…u-una ni-niña…, eras tan es-estúpido."_

"_¡Lo sé!" ―se echó a reír sin parar y cuando paró al fin, respiró hondo, mirando directo a la de cabellos albinos― "Escucha bien amor lo que te digo, pues creo que no habrá otra ocasión para decirte que no me arrepiento de haberte conocido." _

_Ella se quedó observándolo con cuidado, seria, media ruborizada._

"_Es un chiste. Hic."_

"_¡Sí!" ―aunque fuera un chiste, el sonrojo de la prusiana aumentaba y no era por el alcohol. Al menos los dos rieron sobre la barra, con sus jarros de cerveza todavía. Ya llevaban once._

"_La grandiosa yo tiene uno bueno…" ―mencionaba para pensar en una frase― "No se me ocurre nada… ¡que fastidio!" ―comenzó a moverse, se rascó la cabellera inclinándose hacia atrás sobre la silla._

"_Hey, Julchen, cuidado con…" ―advirtió bien tarde, Julchen ya había caído de espaldas al suelo― "¡Te caíste, jajajaja!" ―no era para menos que no se riera._

"_¡No es gracioso!" ―se quejó intentando levantarse, mas no podía lograrlo, estaba tan mareada que sus piernas eran gelatinas. Le gritó a Daniel que le ayudara, éste se acercó, se agachó y su cuerpo tembló, cayendo sobre Julchen― "¡Oye, quita tus manos de ahí!" ―¡tenía esas manos sobre su trasero y era adrede!_

_Hungría soltó una risa suave, sólo quitó una mano y la otra la bajó un poco hacia el muslo, posándose sobre la prusiana._

"_Podríamos hacer…hic…planes para un futuro muy cercano…, tengo dinero para una cama suave." ―propuso._

"_¿Y tú crees que p-podremos caminar…en este esta-estado?"_

"_Para eso estoy yo, para cargarte" ―sonrió abiertamente, muy amable. Luego deslizó los ojos verdes hacia una montaña, tocando sólo una―. "Quiero esos senos en mi cara…" ―Prusia le agarró la mano._

"_Eres un maldito pervertido, peor que Francia."_

**X**

Ellos no deben subestimar la importancia de los gestos demostrativos de afecto o las declaraciones verbales de amor una y otra vez. Ambos las necesitan, pero a ambos les chocan si suenan muy melosas. Si logran manejar este aspecto, su atracción nunca morirá.

"_A mí no me dice nada romántico en el acto del amor."__ ―dijo Prusia, sentada con sus amigotes en el jardín de la casa de Francia._

"_Yo le digo muchas cosas lindas a mi Lovi, me rechaza al principio pero después es una bestia, ¡nadie lo detiene!"__ ―comentó España, alegre._

"_En cambio yo, le digo a todas y a todos que los amo."__ ―dijo Francia._

"_Eso es cruel, Francis, les dices mentiras."__ ―dijo Julchen, frunciendo un poco el ceño._

"_No son mentiras, Julchen, son verdades. ¡Amo a todo el mundo, hasta a ti y a Antonio!"_

"_Pero Francis, estoy con Lovino, lo nuestro es imposible y pasado. No niego que lo pasé muy bien-"_

"_Toño, cierra esa maldita boca, no me interesan los detalles."__ ―se apresuró Julchen, realmente no le interesaba la actividad sexual que tuvo Antonio con Francis._

"_Yo digo que, Daniel debería ser más amoroso contigo, mon cher ami."_

"_¿Qué? No, es horrible, no me agradan las palabras cursis cuando estamos en eso, con mucha suerte le digo que sea mi magiar, él me dice que sea su grandiosa teutónica, pero eso. La mayoría me dice cosas…"__ ―se detuvo haciendo memoria de aquellas escenas íntimas. ¿Es necesario contarles a sus amigos?_

"_¿Cosas cómo qué?"__ ―si les dejaba en la incertidumbre, averiguarían, y Francis no se queda tranquilo sin saberlo._

"_¡Cosas cachondas!"__ ―exclamó el español._

"_¡Cállate, Antonio!"_

"_Y te colocas rojas, mon cher ami" __―sonrió dulce, tocando delicadamente una hebra de su amiga―__. "¿Quién está roja y avergonzada?"_

"_¡Suficiente, dejen de molestar a la grandiosa yo!" __―se inquietó, a lo que ambos chicos la tranquilizaron rápidamente― "__A ninguno de los nos gustan las palabras cursis, sólo si es necesario."_

**X**

En la cama es donde más se perciben sus diferencias, e incluso lo hacen de forma distinta. Es posible que Géminis llegue a eyacular, pero la Capricornio, la mayoría de las veces quedará insatisfecha; o lo que es peor, acomplejada.

_Era la noche entre la cama desordenada pero cubriéndoles sus cuerpos agitados con movimientos. Los gemidos se mezclaban, el sudor se mezclaba, como lo había mencionado Julchen a sus amigos, sólo es una palabra de romance, las demás siguientes es como sacadas de películas para adultos y de esas series hentai que acostumbra ver Daniel. A veces, Daniel toma ideas de ahí y de mangas. Estaba sonriendo al lado del oído de Julchen, siendo sujetado de la cintura y de los cabellos._

_Incorporó la espalda para mirar cómo jadeaba ante sus embestidas._

"_Esto…lo vi…en un manga…yaoi…, también...está funcionando…en nosotros…"__ ―se halagó así mismo, en verdad funcionaba su idea._

_Prusia medio frunció el ceño__―__ "Tus…ma-mangas no son…no son tan impresionantes…, son más…ay… ¿shota?" __―preguntó y Daniel hizo una pausa._

"_Por algo te obligué a vestirte de niñito escolar."__ ―era un degenerado, Julchen lo sabía, lo obligó a vestirse de niñito escolar con pectorales desarrollados. Jugaron a que ella era el niñito escolar ingenuo y Daniel era el profesor pervertido que lo manoseaba, y para colmo ella debía actuar como un niño y rogar que se detuviera, porque ese era su papel en el juego: Por favor maestro, no me toque tan rápido. _

_Eso debía decir, y Daniel era algo así: No temas, te prometo que te gustará, mi pequeño._

_Sin embargo, resultó el juego cayendo en la cama, con cambios de posiciones y dominación 'mundial'._

_Daniel pegó la frente en la de Julchen, cerró los ojos y buscó las manos de ella. Las entrelazó. Esta prusiana era tan perfecta, tan perfecta que lo complacía muy bien, y a él le gustaba que ella también quedara satisfecha, por la razón de que es una narcisista que se halaga cada cinco segundos por cualquier cosa, incluso por el aire. Debía dejarla cansada, para que le dijera que era excelente, pero no tan grandioso. Con eso le bastaba al húngaro._

"_Acabé…" __―había liberado un extenso orgasmo, pudo respirar más acorde y más relajado, cayendo a un lado de la cama, al lado de Prusia, quién le observó desentendida._

"_¿Estás bromeando?"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_La grandiosa yo está decepcionada."__ ―se cruzó de brazos, molesta._

"_Es imposible, te hice todo, lo que siempre hago, violarte como sea necesario, ¿y estás insatisfecha?"_

"_Tú lo dijiste, insatisfecha" __―recalco como un golpe en la entrepierna de Hungría―__. "Por muy acosador que seas, Hungría, no funciona demasiado para darme grandioso placer. Estoy insatisfecha, y tú terminaste antes de tiempo, ¡es injusto!"_

"_Es injusto para mí…"_

_[Continuará…]_

**X**

El hombre Géminis es muy tosco y poco sincero. La mujer Capricornio es muy exigente y requiere que estén a su altura. Muy pocas veces él podrá complacerla, pero cuando está interesado en ella, hará que la relación funcione cueste lo que cueste.

_[Continuación]_

"_Dame lo que quiero, ahora."__ ―exigió por quinta vez Prusia. ¿Acaso Hungría dejaría insatisfecha a su mujer? Por supuesto que no, no dejaría sentirse menos hombre, debía actuar ya._

"_Dame cinco minutos para levantarlo de nuevo, ¿sí?" __―pidió, sentándose―__ "Yo sé que soy activo sexualmente, pero no puedo cada minuto levantarlo, no es magia."_

"_Cinco minutos."__ ―señaló y aceptó, nada más que cinco minutos de precalentamiento, si no sucede nada, iría a buscar a Francia, al menos él la deja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En eso, arqueó una ceja cuando Daniel se levantó de la cama._

"_Iremos a tener una plática de hombres" __―dijo medio afligido por lo que sucedía. Fue al baño, estuvo ahí cuatro minutos teniendo una filosófica conversación con Budapest. Al salir, fue a la habitación y vio a Julchen durmiendo, pegada a la almohada―__. "¿Te dormiste? Oye…, Julchen."_

"_Tengo sueño… y no estás a mi asombrosa altura…"__ ―estaba convencida de que no estaría satisfecha, así que decidió dormir y descansar. Esto era molesto para Daniel. Prusia podría creerse muy grandiosa, asombrosa, maravillosa, pero por nada del mundo le daría la espalda cuanto le daría en el gusto. ¡Él iba a complacerla, iba a dejarla acostada por semana en la cama!_

"_Lo siento, Poroszország" __―se acercó más a la cama y se acostó, apoderándose de Julchen, quien realmente ya no tenía demasiado ánimo para seguir―.__ "Budapest despertó. ¿Dónde está Berlín?"_

**O**

**O**

**O**

**- - - FIN - - -**

* * *

**N/A:** Sé que debo hacer otros horóscopos y casi tuve un ataque cuando me puse a buscar el de UkxFra. Recordaba que estaba abandonado, entonces lo busqué en algunas carpetas y me asusté, ¡porque no lo encontraba! Hace meses atrás limpié y borré muchos archivos que no usaría nunca, pero sé que había algunos de suma importancia. Hasta hace unos días, vi el UkxFra…pude respirar (XD).

Sólo me nació escribir NyoHunxNyoPru, me costó un poco encajarlos bien, nada más por la costumbre.

Bien, voy a tratar de terminar los otros horóscopos que me faltan, tal vez avance uno al mes xD

Gracias por leer.

_Review's?_

_Por una Prusianidad Ortodoxa, hermano/a._


End file.
